A Simple Complication
by PerfectlyObscure
Summary: It's 1276, Kol Mikaelsen arrives in Mystic Falls and Esme is finding herself falling for him but there are so many reasons why they can't be together, for one she is engaged and another is that Kol is an original vampire. Kol/OC - features all originals
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my second fanfiction I have written. It is a Kol/OC, the first 6 or 7 chapters will be set back in around about the 1200 era then it will go to present day Mystic Falls where all the originals have been un-daggered. I do not have a beta so bear with me and my grammar, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Just a little warning there will be a slight bit of abuse in this story but I try to put in as little detail when it comes to the abuse because I don't like much of that myself it is just a part of the story I can't avoid. Rated T only because I'm a little paranoid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters apart from my own original characters like Esme. **

_You better lose y__ourself in the music, the moment__  
__Y__ou own it, you better never let it go__  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
This opportu__nity comes once in a lifetime _

**Chapter One – **_**Please call me Kol**_

**1276 **

Esme Lockwood wasn't a poor or deprived girl, her father was the mayor of Mystic Falls but money can't buy you everything. Esme was only sixteen soon to be seventeen and her father was already trying to marry her off, the suitor Mr Trent Forbes.

Trent was handsome, he had good manners and most importantly in her fathers eyes he had money. All in all he was perfect but Esme didn't want perfect. She didn't want to be the trophy wife. She didn't want to fluster around the house all day, cooking and cleaning, waiting for a husband her husband to come home.

She wanted to explore everywhere, learn all there is to learn about the wonders of the world. If she even had the slightest chance of getting out of Mystic Falls and out of her arranged marriage she would jump at the chance, seize it in both hands. Esme wanted to fall in love not be forced in to it. In her eyes you shouldn't have to learn love, it should just happen, consume you, make you behave irrationally.

"ESME" her mother shouted for her but she was unable to answer as she was currently having her corset laced by one of her maids. "I will take it from here" her mother dismissed the maid, yanking a string on Esme's dress making her gasp for air.

"I don't know why we have to wear these ridiculous dresses, you can hardly breathe or move in them. Why can't women wear trousers like men" Esme complained.

"Because Esmeralda, it would be improper" her mother hissed using her full name.

"I was merely voicing my opinion" Esme mumbled.

"Look how beautiful you are" her mother whispered, finally finishing putting her hair up in pins. Esme looked down seeing the olive green dress and smothered out any wrinkles. She looked in the mirror, her mother was right, she was beautiful but it just wasn't her. It was funny how she was looking at her own reflection but didn't recognise the person staring back at her.

"You will make such a beautiful bride" Esme's face morphed into a look of disgust at her mothers words.

"I knew there must have been a reason why you're here, talking to me. You would never of come in here actually wanting to talk to me, would you? Wanting to show an interest in your daughter and her feelings. Because you know what mother, maybe I don't want to marry Trent or even marry anyone at all. And maybe I don't want to end up being like you" Esme poured out hurtfully.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you have already accepted Mr Forbes hand in marriage. You should do well the remember that before you go spouting out things like that. You certainly don't have a problem wearing that diamond ring on your finger. I came here to tell you that me and Mrs Forbes have now set an official date, no thanks to your help Esmeralda. We have decided it to be on your seventeenth birthday."

"But that is only five months away!" Esme protested.

"Don't be late for lunch, we have company" Esme's mother finally left the room.

Esme huffed gathering her dress with one hand and used the other to hold on to the stair banister and walked slowly down the stair case to meet Trent who was waiting for her. What Esme didn't expect was for him to be standing with two other men.

"Esmeralda, Lord Niklaus and Kol are to join us for lunch" Trent greeted her, holding his hand out for her, which she ignored and walked past.

"Its Esme" she told him walking into the dining room.

"Hello love, I'm Klaus" one of the men from earlier came up and introduced himself kissing her hand like a gentleman but there was something about him that Esme couldn't trust. Something about the smirk he always seemed to wear or the dangerous spark in his eyes.

"I thought it was 'Lord Niklaus'" Esme said in a mocking tone to which he chuckled at.

"It seems I hate that title as much as you hate being called Esmeralda" Klaus said.

"Hmm" Esme turned her back on him and travelled over to where Trent stood talking to her father.

"Excuse me sir, can I steel a moment with your daughter in private" Trent lead the two to a deserted room.

"What is it Trent?" Esme asked sighing.

Trent turned to Esme angrily. Esme had never seen Trent looking this angry, his eyes just seemed wild, and there was no emotion behind them as he looked at Esme. Then he slapped her. Her face snapped to the side from impact. She held her cheek as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"You made me do that!" Trent screamed at her. "You show me no respect! You embarrass me and show me up in front of important people!"

"I made you do this! You're sick, you make me feel sick. Just wait until my father finds out. This whole arranged wedding will be called off and no one will ever want to marry you! You will be left with the village whore! That is if even she will take you" Esme hissed.

"Esmeralda. Innocent little Esme" Trent stroked Esme's cheek whilst she looked to the floor disgusted. "Who do you think your father will believe? His troublesome daughter, who has never wanted to marry or me. The soon to be new sheriff after my father, who has only ever wanted to love you."

"You make me feel sick!" Esme spat out at him.

"I should get back, you should too. We don't want to worry people and don't you have a wedding to plan?" as soon as Trent left the room Esme fell back onto the couch, the tears now falling freely down her face.

"What is a beautiful girl like you hiding out in here crying for?" Lord Kol entered the room, crouching down so he was eye level with Esme and using one of his hands to brush away her tears.

"It's nothing important, silly if you think about it" Esme sniffed now standing up and straightening out her dress.

"I don't know about that" Kol said gently seeming to actually show an interest in her and concern.

"Oh look now, I have made a mess of myself" Esme laughed without humour. "I shall go clean myself up. Do tell everyone not to worry and that I will be down shortly. If needed say my hair fell out or something unimportant."

"Esme" Kol called after the girl who seemed to be rushing out the room as soon as she could. "You still look beautiful, even through tears" she blushed and left the room.

Esme looked at her glowing left cheek, where Trent's hand earlier had purposefully collided with. She covered it with powder and left her room to return back to the dining room.

She slipped back into the dining room happy that no one was sat at the table yet so that she went unnoticed. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her absence, besides Kol and Trent, grabbing a wine goblet from one of the waiters as they walked past.

"Ah Esmeralda, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show" Esme's father came up to her, she couldn't help but look towards Trent, who was sending the two worried glances out the corner of his eye.

"I was feeling a little under the weather father, I only left to compose myself" Esme explained.

"Shall we go and sit" Trent asked making an expected appearance by her side. "Esme you know I don't like it when you drink" Trent tutted taking the half drunken goblet from her hands and placing it on a passing table. Her father beamed at Trent, looking at him as a sort of angle sent to sort his daughter and her attitude and mannerisms out.

"You have yourself a keeper Esme" her father complimented.

"I don't really have the choice do I?" Esme mumbled, low enough so no one could hear.

"What was that dear?" Trent asked squeezing her hand so tightly it hurt.

"I said I know who would of thought" Esme covered up through a fake smile and innocent voice.

She sat down in her chair, Trent was on her left and her father was on her right. Lord Kol and Niklaus was opposite the two Mrs Forbes and Esme's mother sitting beside Trent and Mr Forbes sitting next to her father round a far to big table.

The dinner was full of fake smiles and laughs. Esme had excused herself by telling everyone she needed some fresh air and so she was going to take a walk in the gardens, politely refusing anyone's offer to join her.

"Miss Lockwood!" Esme turned around to see Kol running to catch up with her.

"Mr Mikaelsen, how can I help you?" Esme me asked politely, though feeling quite annoyed he was ruining her alone time.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone, much like you I'm guessing. There is only so many fake laughs and stuck up people I can stand" Esme laughed.

"I hope you do not think me of one of these stuck up people?"

"No you seem different to everyone else, you have more…spirit."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr Mikaelsen."

"You should and please call me Kol."

"Okay _Kol_" Esme said emphasizing his name. "So where are you from, your accent is different."

"England" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm I have always loved the English accent" Esme said in a poor attempt of an English accent.

"That was awful!" Kol chuckled.

"Oh and I suppose you can do an American accent" she teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Kol asked stopping them both but Esme grinned and carried on walking.

"I do believe you are trying to flirt with me Mr Mikaelsen" Esme giggled.

"Whatever would make you believe that?" Kol took her hand gently so she turned to face him. She looked into his eyes feeling an urge to kiss him but knowing she couldn't, god knows what Trent would do to her if she did. So she led her eyes to the ground not quite trusting herself.

Still holding on to one of Esme's hands Kol used the other hand to cup her cheek and lift her face to look at his once again.

"KOL" another voice sounded from the side of them, the two jumped apart and looked to see Niklaus smirking at the two.

"We need to be getting back brother." Kol started walking over to where Niklaus was. "I expect we will be seeing you soon Esme."

Esme was walking back inside when she heard her father, Mr Forbes and Trent's hushed voices, so she stood just outside the door craning her ears to hear them.

"The Mikaelsen family, do they pose a threat?" Esme's father asked.

"Not that I can see, Lord Niklaus and his older brother Elijah are even joining the counsel. They know about out vampire situation. They want a safe place for their younger sister Rebekah, I think she is around Esme's age" Mr Forbes informed them.

"Elijah?"

"Apparently Lord Elijah has not arrived in Mystic Falls yet, he is estimated to arrive tomorrow. I suspect they will be back over, maybe even with the young Miss Rebekah" Mr Forbes said.

"I don't know if we can trust Lord Kol, he seemed a little off" Trent said annoyed.

"Trent! Do not let jealousy cloud you judgements boy! Besides Lord Kol isn't joining the counsel we do not need to trust him and I would be even happier if you befriend him. An alley like the Mikaelsen family with their power couldn't bring any harm" Mr Forbes scolded to which Trent mumbled something that Esme couldn't hear.

Esme moved to walk up the stairs hearing them moving around now too. Vampires? Is there any such thing, they are fairy tale creatures, her father and the Forbes must be just spouting out a load of nonsense.

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review to say if you like it or if you don't. I would hate to carry on updating if everyone thinks it is rubbish. I will post the second chapter up as soon as I can. **

**~Hannah x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who added my story as a favourite or on an alert it meant a lot to see people liking it. But a special thank you to: **chickentikka99, hayleyb29, mdt9832, KyroxIsxSmexy **for reviewing I love to hear feedback and it made my day. ****So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Already start****ed working on the next chapter s****o hopefully it won't be too long until the next update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any characters but Esme. **

**Chapter Two – **_**You can't deny there is something between us**_

**The Mikaelsen house**

"You should have seen him Bekkah, our little Kol being all romantic and charming over a human girl" Klaus said in a teasing manor.

Kol scowled but couldn't help but think if he did like Esme. Sure he thought she was beautiful, kind, different than everyone else and she didn't deserve that stuck up arsehole of a fiancée. But he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, all he could think about since yesterday was her. The way her whole face lit up when she smiled and her dimples came out. The adventurous look hidden deep in her eyes, the way curls fell out of her bun and framed her face and the feisty side she had to her.

"Please like he actually likes this girl, we all know what Kol is like, he is playing his usual mind games. Planning what would be the best way to drain her. Right Kol?" Rebekah assumed looking to Kol to confirm she was right but found him looking at the ground guilty.

"You can't actually be serious! This is girl is nothing more than food to us" Rebekah yelled at him. Kol pinned her up against the wall by her throat.

"Don't touch her" Kol growled out threateningly.

"That is enough Kol" Elijah prized him from Rebekah sighing. "Bekkah you can't touch this girl, Esme. Anyway we need to keep a low profile" Elijah told her sternly as she pouted.

"Yes Bekkah" Klaus said teasingly knowing it would piss Rebekah off. "Anyway we are going back over there next week for the Lockwood ball so I suggested to Mrs Lockwood that you and Esme went shopping together for a dress today" Klaus said.

"You did what!" Rebekah screamed throwing a vase from the table at Klaus. "Elijah do I really have to go?" Rebekah whined and Elijah nodded looking uninterested.

"You know she isn't that bad Bekkah" Kol said.

"Oh shut up! You would just love to go dress shopping with _Esme_" Rebekah snarled her name. "Shame it will never work out, she is engaged isn't she? Even you wouldn't stoop that low would you Kol? Then there is the whole vampire problem, do you really think she would be okay with that brother!"

"Don't you think I know that Bekkah?" Kol stood up and walked out of the room.

-x-

"So you agreed on my behalf to go shopping with a girl I have never met, she could be completely crazy" Esme complained.

"Don't be so over dramatic Esmeralda, I'm sure Miss Rebekah will be lovely, you didn't have a problem with the Lord Niklaus or Kol. Besides it will be good for you to get out and start interacting with people more, create yourself a social life" Esme's mother didn't sound like she actually cared.

"I only don't 'have a social life' as you put it because I cannot stand half of the population of Mystic Falls girls. All they have to talk about is gossip and dote over men and then they act like they are much better than everyone else. Besides I am busy today, I was planning on going riding, it's been too long since I have rode Bluebell" Esme said stubbornly.

"I'm sure that can wait for another day and you need a dress for next weeks ball."

"I have plenty of dresses, too many."

"Esme please stop arguing with me, you are going to pick out a new dress and that is final" Esme huffed and got up to leave. "Oh and Esme, do make an effort to be polite and civilized with Rebekah, in other words don't be yourself."

"Yes mother" Esme said in-between gritted teeth.

Esme walked out of her house and headed towards the stables. She wasn't upset by her mother's words, she was pissed off. She sat down noisily on a ball of hay.

"It seems I always find you upset" Esme looked up to Kol standing in front of her.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me" Esme grumbled not expecting him to be able to hear her but he laughed.

"Hardly, Rebekah is here for your shopping trip and I volunteered to come and retrieve you" Kol explained sitting next to her. "So what had you upset this time love?"

"I'm wasn't upset more annoyed at my mother, she told me to be polite and civilized to your sister" Esme whined.

"Oh the horror" Kol said grinning, she giggled at him.

"You didn't let me finish, she then said, 'in other words don't be yourself'. She just annoys me so much, I don't know how she is even my mother we are nothing alike. All she cares about is her stupid reputation in this town."

"Well I quite like the real you" Kol told her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this anyway, I hardly know you" Esme said smiling at him apologetically.

"I'd happily listen to you" Kol said now serious, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Esme stared into his brown eyes and he stared in to her big innocent green ones.

The two seemed to both lean in subconsciously until Kol closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. Esme had never felt anything like it, it was as though a tingling sensation spread from her lips throughout her whole body. It felt perfect; it felt right even if it was wrong. She had never felt this passion before.

Kol didn't know what it was about Esme but he couldn't help but kiss her. Every time he has seen her an urge of protectiveness shot threw him and …love? He did know one thing, he had never felt like this about a girl before even when he was human and kissing her it was amazing. It felt as though his world had become complete. He was falling for Esme and he didn't know how to stop himself.

Esme broke away and jumped up.

"We shouldn't have done that" she paced whilst biting her finger nails. "It's wrong and I am engaged and if my father or mother found out I would be disowned and then god knows what Trent would do, what people will think of me."

"Esme Shh" Kol soothed, interrupting her rambles by standing up and grabbing her hands in his own.

"NO Kol! I know your type, you are the type of man who can get any girl and knows he can too. Girls swoon after you and I won't be one of them because for once Kol you can't have what you want" Esme hissed snatching her hands back out of his.

"Come on Esme, you make me sound so bad" Kol said teasingly. "You know you want me as much as I want you love, it is pointless to deny it."

"Do you not understand the consequences of our actions?" Esme's voice was worried and guilt laden.

"Nobody has to know" Kol said smirked.

"Yes you're right, we should forget about it completely and pretend it never happened" Esme turned to leave.

"Esme wait" Esme turned to see a hurt looking Kol but he quickly covered it up and put on a smirk. "You can't deny there is something between us. When you are lying in bed tonight you won't be thinking about that idiot Trent, you will be thinking of me. Then you will be dreaming of me too. You won't be able to help it though because we should be together and you know it."

"I don't mean to wound your ego Mr Mikaelsen but that kiss was nothing more than a lapse of misplaced judgement and you are clearly mistaken if you think we are meant to be together" Esme voice was angry.

"We both know you don't mean that Esme."

"I know what I mean Kol. Your sister will be waiting" Esme left Kol standing alone.

Esme felt so angry, who did Kol think he was coming in and trying to tell her that she wanted him. She certainly didn't feel anything towards him right now but annoyance.

She walked through her front door and spotted Niklaus, who she recognised from the other night, joined by a beautiful blond girl around her age, who she assumed was Rebekah and a man who looked similar to Kol in a way only he was older and had a more wise face, where Kol's face was boyish.

"Esmeralda, you remember Lord Niklaus from last night, this is Lady Rebekah and Lord Elijah" Trent introduced them.

"It's a pleasure" Esme said wincing slightly at her full name but not daring to correct Trent. "Lady Rebekah would you like to leave then, I saw the carriage waiting for us just outside?" Rebekah nodded and followed Esme out.

Esme and Rebekah sat in an uncomfortable silence in the carriage, neither really pleased on being forced on the little outing in the first place. Rebekah was looking at Esme curiously, she could see why Kol fancied Esme a little, she was beautiful and even though they hadn't spoken much Esme seemed to have a care free aura about her. It was as though anyone would like her within spending two minutes with her.

"You don't have to call me Lady Rebekah you know" Rebekah broke the silence. "I prefer just Bekkah. I hate the title anyway and it feels weird coming from someone my own age" Rebekah giggled as did Esme.

"Okay Bekkah, please don't call me Esmeralda, I can't stand it. Call me Esme, my family seem to decide when they like to call me Esme or Esmeralda" Esme

"So Esme is your family forcing you to go shopping to?" Rebekah asked.

"What gave me away" they both laughed. "But maybe it won't be so bad after all, I quite like you Bekkah" Esme commented. "So do you have an escort to the ball next week?"

"If you count my brothers" Rebekah groaned.

"I have always wanted a brother or a sister" Esme mused.

"Not when they are this over protective, especially Elijah. I cannot do anything on my own, let alone be with a boy. At least you have freedom, I don't know about getting married in your case but I would at least like to have the chance of being courted" Rebekah informed her.

"It seems really sweet. You think I have freedom, my mother makes my decisions for me along with my father who puts his input in when he feels needed. I have no freedom especially if you add Trent into the mix" Esme paused. "I do not wish to get married; Trent is a narcissistic, ignorant, abusive pathetic excuse of a man. I have been pressured in marring him for my father's idea of a good image."

"Abusive? Esme he hasn't hurt you has he?" Rebekah asked having sudden concern for her; Esme looked out the window seeing they had arrived at the small shop.

"We have arrived" Esme told her getting out the carriage followed closely by Rebekah.

"Esme wait" the two girls came to a halt just outside the shop. "I know I do not know you that well but I know well enough to see you do not deserve someone like that and you should tell someone, you know that it would get you out of your marriage that you despise so much."

"I have thought of that Bekkah but no one would believe, my mother and father no very well that I do not want to get married and they hold Trent on a pedestal. In their eyes he is some sort of angle that they can't even believe would marry there troublesome daughter but he apparently loves her" Esme explained.

"Then tell Kol he would help you, he likes you." Rebekah smiled slyly.

"Ha Kol like me all he wants is one thing out of me Bekkah, I know he is you brother but I know his type and I won't allow myself to fall for it. Now can we just forget I ever said anything and go find a ridiculously priced dress to annoy my father and please my mother" Esme linked arms with Bekkah smiling.

Deep down inside she liked Kol though as much as she denied it he brought out an excitement in her, a flame that had slowly been dying.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review they inspire me so much!**

**~Hannah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who added my story as a favourite or alert but a special thank you to **MsEmilyJulie, shockwave7, BloodMoonWanes, Beckylovex, ShiloCoulter** for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter this was my favourite chapter so far to write.**** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 3 – **_**Oh shut up and Kiss me**_

**The Ball**

"Esme are you ready to go?" Trent asked knocking on her door and entering.

"I didn't reply, for all you know I could have been indecent" Esme told him, standing up and walking over to him.

"That doesn't really matter does it, I am your husband to be. You look ravishing by the way love" Trent said a malicious and lustful look in his eyes made Esme shiver. He grabbed her wrist.

"We are not married yet" Esme snapped attempting to get her wrist out of his iron grip.

"Do you not remember that little talk we had about respect" Trent hissed pulling her closer and squeezing her wrist even tighter if that was possible.

"We aren't in public" Esme cried out angrily still trying to get her wrist out of his grip.

"That doesn't matter" he hissed as she finally got her wrist back and was now rubbing it. Esme picked up her gloves and slid them on delicately, happy that they went up her arm long enough to hide the finger print bruise that was beginning to show around her wrist.

"Shall we?" Trent held his arm out and she slid her hand on it resisting the urge to be sick.

People were already dancing to the music and making small talk to each other as they walked down the twisting stair case. Esme put on a big fake smile as she went round and talked to people she hadn't even seen in her life. But being the dutiful daughter of the host of the ball she was polite and even if half the men were pigs she laughed at the un-funny things they said.

Then she spotted Kol, she hadn't spoken to him since the incident in the stables nor had she spoken to Rebekah since that say but she walked over politely.

"Rebekah, I told you that dress would be perfect" Esme said to the girl smiling who smiled back at the new friend she made the other week.

"How are you?" Rebekah asked, to anyone they would just being polite but she saw Rebekah's eyes travel over to where Trent was stood with a glass of whiskey in his hand talking to someone.

"Fine" Esme subconsciously rubbed her wrist, Rebekah's eyes narrowed and Esme saw her mistake and quickly stopped. "Really" Esme insisted, Rebekah started to move to another room that was less filled and removed her glove. Esme winced when she saw the deep purple hand print.

"Esme, you can't lie to me, not about this. Look at your wrist Esme it isn't okay you aren't fine, people should see him for the bastard he is" Rebekah insisted.

"No Bekkah please just stay out of it" Esme put her glove back on and walked away.

"I'm glad you and Bekkah are friends, she isn't an easy person to impress but she seems to genuinely like you" Esme turned to see Kol standing behind her.

"What do you want Kol?" Esme asked him tiredly, she had enough of the Mikaelsen family interfering with her life for one night.

"You" Kol said. "But I know that is an almost impossibility so I want to happy, safe."

"What has Bekkah told you" Esme lowered her voice angrily; she had trusted her with that information.

"Nothing" Kol said confused and Esme sighed in relief. "Esme what did you not want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter" Esme told him.

"It does if you said it as soon as I said I wanted you safe and you seemed angry thinking Bekkah had told me something about you not being safe" Kol persisted.

"Stay out of it Kol, god what is it with you and your sister not being able to stay out of my business" Esme said angrily and walked away from him. She took a whiskey glass and drank the contents then got another one.

"That is not how to drink like a lady" her mother hissed at her but managed to say it through a big fake smile.

"Oh bugger off mother" Esme hissed walking away from her and Trent walked over to her and took the glass off of her.

"What have I told you about drinking? Trent said under his breath.

"It is one little drink Trent, you can't tell me what to do" Esme also said under her breath. "So give it back because I will just go get another if you don't" Trent didn't move.

"I can tell you what to do you are my wife" Trent hissed.

"Not yet love and it isn't like you can do anything, we're in public" Esme walked away from him smirking, she had enough of playing nice, she didn't care about the consequences later.

"You're just a fire cracker aren't you love" Niklaus decided to make an appearance and he seemed to be holding a second glass of whiskey, she smirked at him and drank it all.

"You don't know the half of it" Esme said taking his glass and replacing it with her now empty one.

"I can see why my brother and sister like you" Klaus said mirroring her smirk.

"I'm afraid I am a hard person not to like Klaus" Esme said and he chuckled.

"It seems."

"I should go Klaus; I haven't yet completed my rounds of having small talk to every single one of our guests. This should be a fun night" Esme grumbled and spotting Kol, she walked over to him.

"Take a walk with me?" Esme asked him.

-x-

They ended up in the scene of their crime, the stables.

"Would you care to explain why we are out here?" Kol asked her curiosity written all over his face. Esme surprised him by kissing him. "What about what you said" Kol asked her slightly dazed.

"I feel something for you. Whether it is just passion or if I actually like you I do not know. What I do know is you make me feel wanted and beautiful and young and carefree and wild."

"You really mean it?" Kol asked her smiling so wide at her it wouldn't surprise her if his cheeks ached.

"No Kol I just rambled like a fool for nothing" Esme said sarcastically.

"I'm feel something for you too Esme and I wish I was the one with your hand." Kol whispered embracing her.

"But you're not it was selfish of me to tell you this, it isn't like we have a chance of ever being together, it doesn't make a difference" Esme's said realising her stupidity.

"We can be together Esme" Kol insisted.

"Don't be stupid Kol, not the way we both want" Esme said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"What if it isn't in the public eye? No one has to know but me and you, it would be our secret" Kol pleaded.

"Like an affair?" Esme whispered, she didn't know whether to consider it or not. There was no doubt about it she wanted to be with Kol, but an affair just sounded so scandalous, so wrong, it went against all her beliefs. She may not like Trent but could she be that cruel to do that to him? Her mind flashed back to the image of her arm, it isn't as worse than what he has been doing to her. After all he was blackmailing her to stay with him and to keep her only way of getting out of their marriage to themselves and abusing her, being so possessive and controlling over her.

"Do we have to label it" Kol asked an immature grin spreading across his face like wildfire.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Esme giggled. He leant down and pressed his lips to her once again. "I think we need to get back before someone notices our disappearances and discovers our newfound secret" Esme whispered against her lips and he groaned.

"I suppose you are right Miss Lockwood" Kol said.

"Why Mr Mikaelsen haven't you learnt anything by now? I am always right" Esme winked at him making him laugh. "My mother and Trent are not going to be very happy with me, not only did I drink, I acted un-ladylike and embarrassed them by talking back to the both and ignoring their requests" Esme giggled at the memory but a there was a little part in her mind worried what Trent would do to her for that.

"Just hide out with Bekkah for the night or better yet me?" Kol said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shh" Esme giggled as they walked inside. "I'm going to go and find your sister, I might hide out with her for the rest of the night after all" Esme left him seeing Trent making a bee line for her but she managed to slip away from his view.

"Bekkah, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier" Esme told her as soon as she had found her. "I realise you were concerned for me and I handled it the wrong way. You just have to realise there is nothing either of us can do and I have accepted that so I have found alternatives of making this miserable life I am destined to live more bearable and I would like you as a friend in it brightening it up a little" Esme asked her smiling.

"Of course Esme, I just care about you" Bekkah said hugging her.

Esme sighed as the last person left the Lockwood mansion. Trent her mother and father were the only people left.

"I'll escort you to your room Esme then I shall leave too" Trent said. She made sure to walk slowly up to her room not liking the idea of being in a room with Trent alone nowadays.

"I will see you tomorrow Trent" Esme said quickly trying to close the door on him but he stuck his foot in the way and walked in despite her obvious hints of not wanting him to.

"You embarrassed me once again today Esme" Trent told her his back was turned to her and he slowly turned to face her, she flinched at the slightest movement of his arm or hand. "You are scared of me?" it wasn't a question but a statement. "Oh Esme" Trent said seeing the bruise on her arm from earlier on. "It doesn't have to be like this, we would be perfect" Trent whispered.

"I don't think we will ever be perfect Trent and I will never trust you! You may think that I will become some sort of obedient housewife by hitting me whenever I do something you don't like. But you know what it won't work, you won't ever scare me in to being something I'm not! I will act how I please, do as I please and I sure as hell won't follow your orders" Esme spat.

"Oh really" Esme nodded her head held high. "That's sweet you trying to be strong and stand up for yourself" in one swift move Trent had punched her in the stomach, she fell to the floor, the blow winding her. "Get up!" Esme stood up shakily only to be slapped hard across the face throwing her back to the floor. Trent grabbed her hair bringing her face up to look at his twisted one. "Think about that next time" he hissed and left the room.

Esme brought her knees up to her chest, shaking, she buried her head in her arms and cried. That was how her maid found her, rocking in some way of comfort for herself.

"Miss are you okay? Alright that was a stupid question, did you need me to get anyone for you?" a younger maid she had never seen before fussed over her.

"No, please don't call anyone, I'm fine" the maid gave her a suspicious look. "Really I'm just feeling a little emotional it's been a long night and –" Esme stopped when the maid gasped looking directly at her cheek, Esme knew it was going to be bright red from Trent.

"Please don't tell anyone" Esme whispered knowing there was no way she could lie herself out of it.

"But Miss-"

"NO, you are not to tell anyone understood or else I will have your job. Now I don't need any help for tonight, you are free to leave."

Trent had really done a number on her this time, not only was her cheek glowing but her stomach had a bruise slowly creeping its way across above her bellybutton.

**Hope you liked this chapter – hopefully won't be too long until next update! **

**Please review, I love to hear feedback. They keep me writing more and give me inspiration to write!**

**~Hannah **


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you to ****ShiloCoulter****, ****hayleyb29****, ****Kat7CA**** for reviewing chapter three! **

**Secondly I wanted to say that I have had a change of mind with the story and how it is going, I have planned out how I want it to end, what's going to happen ect but it is going to be shorter than I expected, around 7 chapters. I'm going to end it still in 1200's and might think about doing a sequel of now present day. I have got a lot going on with my school at the moment though so I am going to finish off this story and then it won't be a while for if I do a sequel to be posted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 4 – **_**Do you mind helping me out of this then?**_

**Lockwood Mansion **

"Esme, your father and I have an important town meeting to go to today, we will be gone for at least till late tonight" Esme's mother told her as she slipped her glove on.

"Will Trent be going too?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Yes" Esme's mother looked at her suspiciously. They left shortly afterwards and Esme quickly called someone to get her carriage ready.

"Where did you want me to take you miss?" the driver asked.

"The Mikaelsen house" Esme told him politely, it didn't take long to get there, she assumed that Klaus and Elijah had gone to this 'town meeting' and that it would just be Bekkah and Kol in. it had been a month since Kol and Esme had been having secret meetings together. Bekkah knew, Esme couldn't hide it from her, she had become her best friend. Bekkah was angry at first her reaction surprised Esme considering how much she constantly reminded her that her brother has feelings for her.

"_Bekkah there is something I wish to tell you. I feel that we have grown close friends and I do not want to keep this from you and I feel as though I need to tell someone" Esme paused. _

"_Esme you can tell me anything you know that" Bekkah said supportively grabbing her hand for comfort. _

"_I and Kol have been having secret meetings" Esme rushed out and Bekkah laughed. _

"_That is what you want to tell me, I can't say I won't be jealous if he takes my role as best friend" Bekkah said teasingly. _

"_Maybe I was too vague Bekkah, me and Kol have been having a sort of affair but we haven't slept together only kissed" Esme elaborated._

"_So you are planning on stopping it that is why you are telling me right? I mean you can't possibly think that it is a good idea Esme" Rebekah hissed and Esme's face fell. _

"_Why not? I really like him Bekkah, he makes me feel good about myself and I enjoy spending time with him and kissing someone who does not make me feel disgusted!"_

"_There are a million reasons 'why not' Esme. Have you ever thought of both of your feelings? You are eventually going to have to be married to Trent; you are going to be expected to have his children. Either way both you and my brother will end up getting hurt when it ends because you know it will never last if you are not going to stop this foolish marriage with that vile pathetic excuse of a human man. Not only are you hurting yourself but you are hurting other people!" Bekkah rambled. _

"_I am hurting no one! Do you think Trent truly loves me, no Bekkah. The worst that will happen if people find out is that I get looked down upon and people already do that now" Esme defended herself. _

"_I am only worried that you will get hurt Esme, not physically but emotionally" Bekkah said softly. "I actually think you and my brother are perfect for each other!"_

"_I'm falling for him Bekkah but I can't be with him properly" Esme said quietly tears falling freely down her face. "I try to be a good person, so why do I have to be with an abusive man who makes me feel disgusted with every touch and makes me flinch with every move. So I am done being the dutiful daughter, I do not care what my mother or father do or even what Trent does to me anymore. It is almost as though Kol has made everything worth it!" _

"_Oh Esme" Bekkah stroked her hair comfortingly. _

Esme knocked on the door of the Mikaelsen house to be answered by a maid.

"Mr Kol is the only person in today everyone else is attending the town meeting ma'am" she informed her.

"Even Bekkah?" she asked confused she would go.

"Miss Rebekah, needed to get out of town for a while I think ma'am, she has gone to visit other family."

"Oh" Esme said, she was surprised that Bekkah hadn't told her.

"It was a very new thought ma'am, only last night she decided to go" the maid said to her seeing her upset and Esme smiled thankfully at the maid.

"Oh well, is it alright if I go up and see Mr Kol?"

"I don't see any problem ma'am" Esme gave her one last smile and took off up the stairs. She opened his door and saw him standing there shirtless with just a pair of black trousers on staring out the window. As soon as she opened the door he turned round and grinned at her.

"I do believe you already knew I was here Mr Kol and you are in that inappropriate clothing on purpose" Esme said teasingly, she knew his window faced the drive and he had been looking out at it.

"You caught me" Kol put his hands mock surrender and she grinned and ran into his arms. "I've missed you" Kol whispered in her ear and Esme chuckled.

"It has been two days Kol" Esme reminded him.

"Hmm" Kol said then kissed her.

"You Know we have the whole day together, everyone is out at the town meeting!" Esme said excitedly and he chuckled. "For once no one will interrupt us, so I thought we could do something" Esme told him.

"You have just said how we can finally have the whole day without people and you want to do something" Kol chuckled.

"Trust me you might want to do this something" Esme smiled cheekily at him.

"And what may these plans be?" Kol asked.

Esme closed the door and locked it then turned around to face him. She pulled her bow on the back of her dress and slowly stepped out of her big dress and underskirt so she was left in only her corset and under garments.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked her she nodded and turned around pulling her hair to the side, she turned her head slightly to face his slightly smirking. "Do you mind helping me out of this then?" she asked cheekily, he smiled and walked up to her kissing her neck.

"Gladly" Kol started pulling the strings one by one whilst kissing up her neck, finally the corset became lose and fell to the floor.

Esme me turned towards him and pushed him on to his bed straddling him. She kissed up his toned abs finally reaching his lips and kissed him passionately. Kols hands ran all over her body and she tangled her hands in his hair. Slowly each piece of clothing was shed until neither of them wore anything; Kol turned them over so she was now underneath him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kol asked her gently before they went any father, he didn't want Esme to regret anything and then hate him.

"This is my first time and I can't think of anyone else I would rather give my virginity to. I love you Kol" Esme told him blushing.

"I love you too" Kol returned his lips to her. "I'll be gentle" he whispered in her ears, she giggled.

-x-

"That was perfect" Esme said breathing heavily next to him. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I love you Esmeralda Celeste Lockwood" Kol told her looking right into her eyes.

"I love you too Kol Mikaelsen" Esme said giggling. "I could lay here like this forever" Esme whispered snuggling into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and nodded in agreement.

"That is until my brothers and sister comes home" Kol said glumly.

"I should probably return home, I don't actually know when my parents are to be expected back and I do not want them to grow suspicious" Esme told him and he groaned. "I would love to stay here too but we both know I cannot" Esme told him sadly. "I'm now wondering how I am going to get my corset back on" Esme said laughing.

"I could always do it up for you?" Kol suggested.

"I fear that you would be more fussed about getting it off then on" Esme said giggling as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You have a point and I do not have the first idea about doing on up" he informed her. "I could ask the maid."

"What would she think of me?" Esme said sighing.

"She is paid not to think" Kol shrugged and Esme sighed.

"I suppose it is the only way" Esme got up and up her undergarments on as Kol got dressed as well.

"I'll send her in" he told her kissing her cheek and a few minutes later she came in and started helping Esme. Esme studied her curiously wondering what she would be thinking of the girl.

"You must think so lowly of me right now" Esme whispered when she was done and gathering Esme's underskirt for her.

"I don't ma'am" the maid assured her.

"I'm not just sleeping around" Esme informed her anyway, she may just be a maid but Esme still felt the need to explain things to her. "I love Kol" she said softly. "But I am stuck in an abusive engagement."

"Miss you don't need to explain things, I can tell you both care deeply for each other. Your secret is safe with me" she had finally finished putting Esme's dress on and Esme smiled at her as she left the room. Esme left shortly after her finding Kol waiting for her at the stairs.

"I'll see you soon Esme" Kol kissed her hand.

"Whenever it will be it won't be soon enough" Esme mumbled, she kissed his cheek and left feeling sad without his presence. She sat in the carriage and noticed she had left one of her gloves.

"Wait a moment please, I seemed to have left something" Esme told him.

She walked into the house not bothering to knock as she was only there just a few moments ago.

"Kol" Esme called looking around for him, she walked into the main room.

That's when she saw him.

He held the maid so her head was tilted and seemed to be biting her neck. His face was morphed into the face of a monster. Veins were surrounding his eyes, the maid seemed to be getting weaker and limper in his arms. Esme gasped and walked back until her back smacked against the wall.

That was when Kol first noticed her; he dropped the maid and looked up to her. Esme gasped once again now seeing his face properly, blood dripping from his fangs. His face went back to normal.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review to say if you did want a sequel or if you liked it or not. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, so first of all thank you so much to **Kat7CA and hayleyb29 **for reviewing chapter 4. I love getting reviews, they help a lot when I need inspiration for writing and get better chapters out of me. **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 5 **_**- I want you to drink from me**_

"Esme" Kol whispered walking towards her.

"No Kol, don't come any closer to me!" Esme cried grabbing the closest thing off the desk which happened to be a lamp. She ran to the door but Kol was in front of her in an instant.

"Esme please let me explain" the hurt in Kol's eyes were clearly evident, Esme held the lamp in front of her as some form of a weapon.

"Please just let me go" Esme cried as but Kol ignored her and continued towards her, he took the lamp from her hands and stroked her cheek.

"I didn't want you to find out like this" he told her. "Please Esme?" Esme looked into his pleading eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with, the eyes that only a few moments ago were cold and black.

"You have ten minutes" Esme told him.

"I'm a vampire" Kol told her.

"I think I got that" Esme muttered angrily.

"My whole family are vampires, we are what they call originals vampires, the first ever created. But I would never ever hurt you Esme, I love you so much" Kol explained.

"Kol we can't pretend this doesn't change things, you aren't human."

"You don't just have to say you're not human Esme, why don't you just come out and say what you were thinking. I'm a monster" Kol said bitterly.

"I wasn't thinking that Kol" Esme said softly going to sit closer to him she took his hand.

"Why are you not running for the hills?" Kol asked her cupping her cheek.

"Because despite what you are I still love you, I don't think anything could change that" Esme said quietly. "I do have questions though."

"And I will answer them all truthfully, you can ask me anything" Kol told her quickly.

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I was born in the tenth century."

"Wow, your old enough to be my great grandfathers, grandfather" they both chuckled.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes. I have no choice, I do not wish to feed on animals but I haven't killed anyone for a while" he told her.

"How long is a while?"

"Since I met you" Kol whispered.

"What about the maid?"

"I had been so thirsty, that is where Bekkah had gone to feed elsewhere, out of the town so no one got suspicious. But I stayed, I knew it would be the one time I would be able to be alone with you, but I was hungry and our intimate encounter didn't help but I knew I could never hurt you so I waited until you were gone. I didn't hurt her though, I compelled her so she wouldn't feel anything, and I'm not going to kill her either. I was planning on healing her and then compelling her to forget" Kol said honestly.

"What was it like, becoming a vampire?"

"I didn't truly understand what was happening at first, back then I was vain, ignorant and foolish. I was told this would make me immortal and it was for the best. All I remember from that day is being fed blood then my father, Mikael, driving a stake through my heart, along with my sisters and brothers. I woke up and he fed me more blood. I am able to control my thirst nowadays but back then it was so hard not only for me but for my siblings. I have lost count on the amount of people I have killed over the years" Kol told her. "But I don't regret killing them, it is what I am Esme."

"I have a question for you Esme" Esme nodded waiting for him to ask what he wanted to. "Is this the end for us?" Kol asked her not being able to look her in the eyes. "I understand if it is."

"No" Esme told him softly he looked at her shocked. "No" she said more strongly now. "I love you Kol, no matter what you are. I can accept it. You have been the first good thing that has happened to me in so long. I will not let you go because of this. But please I do not want to see something like that again" Esme motioned kissing him, he deepened the kiss. She kissed down his neck but stopped noticing the veins near his eyes appearing.

"Are you still hungry" Esme whispered tracing the veins around his face that were now slowly disappearing.

"Nothing I can't handle" Kol pressed his fore head against her own.

"Drink from me" Esme told him and he shook his head.

"No Esme that is foolish" Kol told her.

"You said it didn't hurt and I trust you" Esme told him.

Kol kissed her neck and the next thing she felt was as though two pins pricked her but then all she felt was pleasure. It was the most exotic feeling she had ever felt and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. It was over far too quickly then she would have liked. Kol kissed her neck once more and then bit his own wrist.

"Drink" Esme looked at him unsure but pressed her mouth to his bleeding wrist and sucked gently. The liquid flowed down her mouth; she had never tasted any drink so fine and rich. "That's enough love" Kol said kissing her.

The two sat in front of the fire in each other's embrace.

"Klaus and Elijah told me you would never have accepted me, Bekkah didn't know she knew you were open minded but she said she didn't know how far that could stretch. I am so happy you accepted me Esme" Kol said.

"I should finally go. I came back in here to get my glove" Esme chuckled.

-x-

"Bekkah she knows about us and she accepts us!" Kol said happily to his sister as soon as she even stepped in the door.

"What do you mean she knows about us Kol" Rebekah whined, hoping that her friend actually did accept them.

"She said she still loved me Bekkah" Kol practically skipped around and Rebekah chuckled not seeing her brother this happy in a long time.

"I'm happy for you Kol you deserve this but it doesn't change the fact that someone else already had her hand in marriage" Rebekah reminded him.

"I'm happy right now Bekkah please don't spoil it" Kol told her. "Besides that man is pathetic she does not love him, she tells me she is disgusted by him and the way he treats her."

"So she has finally told you" Bekkah assumed.

"Told me what?" Kol asked confused.

"About the way he treats her" Bekkah said, sometimes her brother was slow.

"Yes like a trophy wife" Kol said.

"Oh" Rebekah said kicking herself for mentioning anything.

"Rebekah, what you are keeping from me?" Kol said threatenin7gly.

"Trent sometimes isn't exactly the friendliest with Esme" Bekkah told him.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked in denial that his precious love is being abused.

"He hits her Kol and abuses her. I have seen hand marks on her cheeks, bruises in the shape of his hand on her wrist but she refuses to do anything about it. She told me no one would believe her and that he has already threatened her about telling people" Kol growled at Rebekah's words.

"Why did you no tell me this sooner, I could help her!" Kol demanded.

"She told me not too, I didn't want to break out friendship" Rebekah whispered.

"Your friendship with her is a little less important than her safety" Kol growled walking out the room. "I'm going to kill him!" Kol said.

"That won't make things any better!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"I do not care he has laid his filthy hands on Esme he deserves to die!" Kol shouted back.

"Maybe so but do you think Esme will see it that way" Rebekah said.

"Right now I don't really care!"

"But you will afterwards when she will know it was you and she won't even be able to look at you!"

"She will thank me! Bekkah do you not care about Esme, she is one of your only friends!"

"How dare you of course I bloody care about her but I doubt she will thank you for killing someone even if it is him. Just wait until tomorrow Kol, we will go over and talk to her, check if she is fine and then if you still wish to kill him after hearing what Esme has to say you can" Rebekah bargained.

"Fine" Kol growled out. "But I don't like it" he muttered.

**Please, please, please review! **

**I will try post the new chapter as soon as possible. **

**~Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, normally I wouldn't have posted a chapter until next Friday or around then but I wrote this up and couldn't wait. Unfortunately this is actually the last chapter to this story. I'm still trying to decide whether to write a sequel or not, I have got plans for a sequel but I'm still not sure whether or not I will write it up, please though tell me if you want one or not, it would help a lot to see if I should even bother writing one. **

**Thank you to **Kol and Elena, hayleyb29, and xmmara **for reviewing chapter 5! And thank youi to everyone who has been reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 6 - **_**Run away with me?**_

Esme woke up feeling happy, for once in her life things just felt perfect. She had Kol and they both loved each other. She knew he was a vampire but she could accept that, she didn't want to push him away just because of that part for him. She stretched in her bed and sat up and let out a small squeal noticing a figure sitting in one of her chairs.

"Kol, you scared me! What are you doing here this early?" Esme asked him walking over and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"I needed to see you" he told her.

"Do my parents know you're here?" she asked him.

"No, one of the perks of being a vampire love, I came in through the window."

"How long had you been watching me?" Esme now asked laughing.

"About half an hour" Kol lied, honestly he had been there with her all night, he had been to angry about his latest discovery to sleep.

"You know that is kind of creepy" Esme told him laughing but his face was serious and he looked as though something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

"I know about the abuse Esme."

"Oh" Esme stood up off of his lap and sat on her bed, she didn't want Kol to know about this.

"You should have told me Esme" Kol told her angrily.

"And what would you have done?" Esme replied back just as angry he didn't answer her and she laughed bitterly. "Exactly Kol, there isn't anything you can do!"

"But I would've tried; I thought you trusted me Esme" Kol told her hurt.

"I do but telling you would have brought nothing but more problems" Esme assured him.

"Run away with me?" Kol told her suddenly.

"Don't be stupid Kol."

"I'm not Esme, it is perfect. We could be together forever, I could turn you and we could runaway together. We could be happy, we could explore the world like you want. I would take you everywhere you have dreamt, show you everything, we would leave Mystic Falls and never look back" Kol insisted.

Esme took in his words, it all sounded perfect, it sounded like everything she wanted in one. But would it work. Could she truly leave Mystic Falls and never look back. She knew her father would have a search party for her as soon as she was gone. They would be found and hated. But if they did do it she would get away from her awful parents and Trent and her marriage. This could be her one chance to finally break free of it all.

"Okay" Esme whispered, Kol's face lit up excitedly.

"We will leave tonight, we won't have to tell anyone it will be just me and you Esme, forever" Kol left shortly after that and Esme sat down trying to take in everything.

Was this truly what she wanted, it all seemed like everything was going too fast for her to catch her breath. It scared her how Kol made her feel things she had never even dreamed of. She had only known him for a month and a little while and yet she had fallen for him face down, a hundred miles an hour and there was no stopping her. But was she really ready for this? Completely leaving her family and her whole town behind?

Of course she was, she knew she was. She had always said that she would seize any opportunity of getting out of Mystic Falls. So why was she hesitating?

-x-

Esme tried acting normal but it seemed almost impossible, she was awful at keeping secrets. She paced in the kitchen knowing it was the place that her mother would never be in.

"Esme what on earth are you doing in the kitchens?" Rebekah hissed coming in the over filled room.

"Escaping the world" Esme sighed and let her friend drag her out of the kitchens and into the hall, up the stairs and finally they arrived in Esme's room.

"What are you escaping from that made you feel the need to go to the bloody kitchens" Rebekah asked her.

"Everything" Rebekah raised an eyebrow waiting for her to explain. "I'm just a little intimidated by certain aspects of my life right now."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with my brother?" Rebekah asked her.

"Kol asked me to run away with him" Rebekah sighed.

"My brother can be a little full on especially when he falls in love, he falls hard and fast. So what did you say to him?"

"I told him I would go with him but I just don't know, what if we leave and we find out we hate each other then I'm left alone for eternity? What if we start arguing and I'm stuck in a relationship I can't get out of again? What if –"

"I'm going to stop you right there Esme. All I'm hearing is a lot of what ifs but you will never know unless you take the risk. Think of this _what if_ you go and everything turns out perfect, you have the life you have always wanted with Kol and you get married in your own time and you are the happiest you have ever been" Esme thought over Bekkahs words she was right.

"So you think I should go with Kol?"

"Yes but at the end of the day it is up to you because you know if you chose Kol then you are choosing this life as well, our lifestyle it's a curse" Rebekah said seriously.

"I'm okay with that though Bekkah, how can never dying being able to spend eternity with the man you love be a curse. In my eyes it's a blessing" Esme protested.

"Some blessing" Bekkah scoffed. "I don't think understand Esme, it is a curse that makes you take human life, that gives you a hunger you have never felt before, a darkness within you didn't even know existed. I have lived for two hundred years Esme and I haven't ever experienced love, I have never had the chance to love."

"I've made my decision Bekkah. I chose Kol, I love him."

"I'm just trying to protect you Esme but if that is what you chose then I will be happy to have you as my sister."

-x-

Esme sat in her room looking at the blank parchment in front of her and twirling the quill in between her fingers. She thought she would at least leave them with some explanation, they deserved that much and she needed her chance to say goodbye to everyone in her own words.

_**Mother, **_

_By the time you will have read this I will be gone away forever. I am running away with Kol, he loves me and I love him. I am going to explore the world with him mom like I have always wanted too and I know there is no chance of you being happy for me but secretly I wish you are. _

_You have always pushed me to do things, some I will always be grateful for and I knew you had my best interests at heart but others I will never forgive you for. When I agreed to marry Trent I did it for you, I know how much it meant to you for me to marry him. I know what you are like mother, when Trent courted me all you saw was more possibility's to make you look better somehow or to boost up you reputation even more. I am so happy that I have the chance to finally get away; if Kol wouldn't have come along I would probably be stuck in that nightmare of a marriage._

_Even though you have never once acted like a real mother to me I will miss you. The gentler side of you, the one I seemed to have only ever seen when I was growing up, I used to wonder where that side had gone but I know it is still there just buried deep down inside you. I wish that you would forget about how you look to other people for a few minutes and allow time for my mother to come through. _

_I'm sorry mother but we both know that this isn't me, I'm destined for something bigger than a house wife! _

_-Esme _

_**Father, **_

_You've always put your job before me, before mother and everyone. I forgive you for that; it is what you do and what you love even if you do love it more than your own daughter. _

_You never pressured me into marriage like mother, you didn't disciplined me like mother, you knew I was meant for something. But you didn't care for that, you didn't stand up to mother for me. No that would mean getting on her angry side and we can't have that can we? I'm saying this but maybe you just didn't care for me enough to discipline me like you daughter or care about her marriage and happiness. _

_Well you should know this marriage that you let mother take off with is a heartless bottomless pit of darkness. Did you know Trent hit me? Then he blackmailed me into not telling everyone about it. You wouldn't would you because you don't pay attention for me for more than two minutes. _

_So farewell father, have a good life. _

_-Esme _

_**Trent, **_

_You don't even deserve to get a goodbye letter from me! _

_You are abusive scum. You have never deserved my respect for one second of your life. To me you are no worse than the dirt on my shoe. I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone. But you know what I want to thank you because as cliché as it sounds it just made me stronger. I will never be scared of people like you. I would never give you the satisfaction of my fear! It makes me so happy to know I will never have to hear you call me Esmeralda again because for one last time it is Esme or is that too hard for your miniscule brain to understand. _

_People are going to see you for who you really are now. You can't blackmail me because I am leaving now. Why would I feel the need to lie if I was gone? I can honestly say I hope you rot in hell. _

_I will promise you one thing Trent. I promise to never step one foot in Mystic Falls again, so long as you are alive anyway. _

_-Esme_

Esme sealed the three letters and placed the three letters on her bed and turned to face Kol. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"Are you ready love?" she nodded and pecked him on the lip.

"I'm ready."

**So I hope you liked the ending, please review. **

**Sequel or no sequel? **

**~Hannah **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys,

Just wanted to let you know I have started writing a sequel! And I am really excited to put it up, it should be up in the next few days, it will be under a new story though so if you want to read it you'll have to look out for it. Once again thank you for all the support and kind reviews, you have motivated me so much to write this story.

Here is the synopsis of the sequel.

**Kol left her and Esme was hell bent on revenge. She hears word from Katherine of all the originals back in Mystic Falls and decides to head over to the town she had left so many years ago and cause a little trouble. Not knowing Klaus had actually daggered Kol all them years ago, believing he left her, Esme's emotions are off and she is not about to switch them back on in a hurry. Especially not for Kol. **

**Preview of the First Chapter**

"_Why do you have to go, just tell Klaus you're busy" Esme whined, wrapping her arms around the back of Kol, he sat on the edge of the bed tying up his shoes. _

"_You know as well as I it is best not to anger Klaus" Kol stood up pulling Esme with him, who was only in one of his shirts. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, whilst he put his hands on her waist. _

"_You're making this so hard to leave" he whispered in her ear. _

"_Then don't" Esme replied, he chuckled and gave her one last kiss, before grabbing his small duffle bag. _

"_I will be back in a week, I promise. I love you."_

"_Love you too." _

She didn't suspect a thing; a week had gone by, two weeks. She called him countless of times and didn't get a hold of him. She got a hold of Klaus just after 4 weeks.

"_Where is he Klaus?" Esme growled down the phone. _

"_Where is who?" Klaus asked, his voice sounded confused but Esme could still detect a hint of humour in it. _

"_Kol." _

"_I thought he would of told you, guess that's my younger brother for you love, not having the guts to tell you himself. He's decided to stay here with me Esme. I think you should just forget about him because the way he has been acting he has definitely forgotten about you."_

"_I don't believe, Kol wouldn't do that, he loves me" Esme said but her voice broke and was laced with doubt. _

"_Sorry love, gotta run. I'll tell Kol you said Hi."_


	8. SEQUELS UP!

**Just a quick note to let you know I've posted the first chapter of the sequel, it's called No Longer Needed. I hope you all enjoy it and review and comment for me. **


End file.
